HawkClan
Welcome! HawkClan is owned by Ivy. To join, please fill out the following form: :Character's Name || Gender || Age :Character's description goes here. Please be descriptive! I may ask you to add more. Welcome :Are you afraid of hawks? No? Good. Because it's much too late to turn around now. Oh, don't be afraid. My name is Riverbreeze. Why is my name so odd? Oh, it's just one of the many traditions that we have here. Where is here? Here is HawkClan. I guess you can see why we got our name, seeing as how there are hawks everywhere in our territory. But, like I said, do not be afraid. Hawks may be known to carry off kits, but here, you'll soon learn that hawks are your friends. Now I have a few questions of my own... Are you lost, traveler? Yes? What lead you here? Ah, I see. You're not comfortable talking about it. Well, no matter. You could still be a good warrior for HawkClan. Now, come along. There is much to see. Stay close to me, be sure not scare any hawks. They may seem fierce, but many are rather skittish... like you. But before we go any further, I have a question... Will you just us, and learn to accept hawks, or turn your back on us? History :Hundreds of moons ago, war between the hawks and cats broke out. It was leaf-bare, food was scarce, and everyone was quick to resort to fighting. Both sides tried driving the other out, claiming that they had the right to rule the forest. One cat, Song, and one hawk, Talons, remained best friends the entire time, helping each other hunt. Talons could search for prey on the moorlands and easily swoop down to claim his prey, while Song could look for prey in the thick undergrowth Talons preferred to stay away from. :In the middle of the harsh leaf-bare, when food was even rarer to come across, more cats and hawks began noticing Song and Talons, and that, while they went a hungry often, working together greatly helped them both. The two companions began spreading the idea of forming a group, where the hawks and the cats worked together in peace and equality. Most agreed, and eventually turned into modern HawkClan. News Role-play news: :Spottedbreeze has recently given birth to Stonestar's kits. Out of role-play news: :Companions are no longer a feature of this Clan. Instead, the apprentices are just taught to work together through training sessions. :The entire page is being updated, and hawks now have their own leader, who rules alongside the cats' leader. :Hawks are now available to role-play! For more information, read the 'Companions' section. :HawkClan's layout has been updated, as well as joining forum. Affiliates *EagleClan Rules Wiki Rules :Be sure to follow them. I know sometimes it may be tricky, but try your best, okay? ^^ This also includes not power-playing. Do not use someone else's character unless it's for minor things, and give everyone a fair chance during a battle. Activity :Basically, don't join and never come back or rarely role-play, and we'll have no problem. If you do, your cats will be deleted or put up for adoption. Realism :No, you may not create a purple or green cat/hawk. I don't really care about eye colors, but don't create a character with some crazy fur color/feather. Literacy :Yes, I require you to type like you're writing a school report: correct capitalization, punctuation, and grammar. This is actually in the wiki rules, but I figured I'd put it here anyways. Territory :HawkClan primarily lives in a lush forest. This forest in known as the Hawk Forest, since many, many hawks live here. Our camp is in the very center of the Hawk Forest. This forest also provides a home to many small animals, such as mice and squirrels. Larger animals also pass through the forest. A herd of deer passes through our territory, with a pack of wolves following close behind. The wolves are avoided, and they rarely cause us trouble, but some cats have been killed at the fangs of one. A river known as the Clear River runs through our territory fairly close to the camp, so elders and others can easily access fresh, cool water at all times. Near the southern border is the Great Oak, where both cats and hawks keep watch at. Beyond the western border lies EagleClan, where a river divides our territories. However, we must cross through EagleClan territory to reach the Star Tree, which is where we visit our warrior ancestors. Camp :This Clan has two camps: one for the hawks, and one for the cats. The hawks' camp is in the trees surrounding the cats' camp. There are four, massive oak trees, with their branches intertwining. This provides the cats with protection from rain, and the birds a good home. The Chieftain's Den is where the Hawk Chieftain sleeps, and keeps any necklaces, headpieces, or pelts. The branches form a curve, protecting the chieftain from any bad weather, and there are thick leaves surrounding the area. The chieftain usually perches and sleeps right under the curve, though, if it's a warm night, they may sleeps on top of the curved branches. The Hawk Healers' Den is inside one of the trees. The tree is partly hollow, and an oval shaped opening allows easy access inside. Inside, there is a dip in the otherwise smooth walls, which is where the herbs are stored. There are also three nests for the patients, and one, long branch that the healers and their apprentices perch and sleep on. The Nursery is in a den extremely similar to the Hawk Healers' Den, but it's much larger. There are five nests inside, with moss, feathers, and mud covering the floor of the den for extra warmth. The rest of the birds simply sleep anywhere in the camp, but most usually form a large group and sleep near each other. :The cats' camp is a large clearing, covered in soft, green grass, though there are some patches of dead, yellow grass. The trees that the hawks reside in form a sort of roof over the camp, offering protection from back weather. The walls of the camp are made up of bramble bushes, ferns, and more thick undergrowth. In the very back of camp, behind the Sky Rocks, is the Chieftain's Den, which is where the Cat Chieftain sleeps and keeps any belongings, such as headpieces and pelts. The entrance is a short, but wide, tunnel, that opens up into a rather large cave. There are two nests at the back of the cave: one for the leader, and one for their mate (if they have one). The Cat Healers' Den is in a cave similar to the Cat Chieftain's Den, being in a rather large cave. There are six nests for the patients lined up against the wall, while on the other side, the herbs are stored. At the back of the cave, a curtain of lichen hides a tunnel opening. The tunnel leads into a smaller cave, but it's still large. Five nests are there for the cat healers, though it's pretty uncommon for all five nests to be filled, since most cats dream of being warriors. To the right side of camp, the Nursery sits. It's a simple large cave, filled with moss. Unlike the hawks, the cats sleep in dens according to their rank. All the other dens are simply caves. Traditions :Coming soon. Ranks :Chieftains: The chieftains are the leaders of the Clan, guiding them with the help of their healers and delegates. There are two chieftains: one hawk, and one cat. No cat or hawk is to question them, and while they are both to be obeyed, the Hawk Chieftain has more power over the hawks, while the Cat Chieftain has more power over the cats. They each have their own commander of their own species as well. :Delegates: The delegates act as the deputies, taking over when the chieftain dies. There is one hawk and one cat, each serving the chieftain of their species. It is their job to oversee the patrols, the training of the young, and report any important news to the chieftains. :Warriors: The warriors are the hunters and protectors of the Clan. They make up most of the Clan, with the healers being right behind them as far as numbers usually go. While not only being advanced in hunting and fighting, the warriors do know basic herbs and their uses as well. :Apprentices: The apprentices are cats and hawks between the ages of 6-13 moons who are training to either become a warrior or healer. All the apprentices train together for the first two moons, no matter what they are training for. They learn the basics of hunting, fighting, herbs, and other skills they need to know. They are also taught the Warrior's Law and the history of the Clans. After two moons, they are separated. If they're warriors, they are taught by their mentors advanced hunting, fighting, and other survival skills. If they're healers, they're taught advanced herbal remedies and more. Before moving up to the advanced training, they must pass a test. For the test, they must recite the Warrior's Law, be quizzed on the Clan's history and herbs, and hunt and fight decently. Category:Roleplay Category:Clans Other Information HawkClan's Law :1. The chieftains must be obeyed before all else. Disobeying the leader may result in exile. :2. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Playing with prey is a shameful act, and even the youngest kit or hatchling will be scolded if found doing so. :3. Healers are forbidden from taking mates and having kits. This is punishable by exile. :4. Protect your Clan with your life. :5. Taking a mate from another clan is not permitted. If this happens, the cat while most likely be exiled. Season :New Leaf :Green Leaf :Leaf Fall :Leaf Bare Weather: :The Clan's long Leaf Bare is over, and with New Leaf comes new growth and prey. However, it's raining more and more often, and the Clear River is beginning to flood. Allegiances Cats Chieftain :Stonestar || Male || 37 moons || Nine lives :Stonestar is a muscular, large gray tom. His legs and tail slowly fade from gray to white, with a few flecks of gray on his legs. His eyes are a bright ice-blue, which are easily seen at night, making him vulnerable to attack during night raids. The tom is also broad-shouldered and short-furred, though his fur is also thick. Stonestar is just as fierce as he looks. The tom will show no mercy to outsides, and he has a strong dislike for those who are not of clan blood. That is why rarely any outsiders are allowed to join the clan, but if they prove themselves worthy, he allows them to stay. He does, however, show affection to those he loves, and he enjoys being a father to his three kits. Though, while he does love all his kits, he may, at times show some favoritism to Featherkit, because he believes he will make the best warrior. He also seems to show the same favoritism to his warriors, favoring the stronger warriors. (Ivy) ::Apprentice, Forestpaw Delegate :Bramblethorn || Male || 36 moons :Bramblethorn is a large dark brown tom with white flashes streaking his sides, heavy paws, a tabby tail, and ice-green eyes. Outspoken, loud, and fierce, some may say he's too obnoxious or battle-hungry to be delegate, but he's managed to prove those cats wrong with his head for strategy and awareness. He makes it his duty to find all the problems in the Clan and make them right, so that HawkClan be as efficient and enjoyable to live in as can be. Bramblethorn is a natural leader and never cowers in the face of danger, and despite his eagerness to let claws slide out before words, he knows when it's right and wrong to start a fight. (Ember) Healers :Pebblefoot || Male || 48 moons :Pebblefoot is a handsome, dark, but soft gray tom cat with a white dorsal stripe, white patches and a white tail, chest, paws and muzzle. He has strikingly vibrant blue eyes, and very long fur. He is Spottedbreeze's older brother. While he used to be a great warrior, Pebblefoot found he was great with herbs and healing- he was chosen to be a healer apprentice, and although at times he misses the thrills of being a warrior, he truly loves what he does. He and his apprentice, Honeypaw, share a strong bond. He is courageous, strong-willed, and even a bit sassy, but he would do anything for his Clan. He is an infinite source of wisdom, guidance and a dose of reality for the Clan. (Prowllu) :Apprentice, Honeypaw Healer Apprentices :Honeypaw || Female || 15 moons :Honeypaw is a tall, muscular, and generally large golden-colored tabby she-cat with gray stripes across her pelt, a long tail, gray-tipped, pointy ears, and piercing blue eyes. On first glance, she seems intimidating, silent, and cold, but once you get to know her, Honeypaw is quite kind, fun-loving, and a little weird. She is built like a warrior, but chose to train as a healer because she wanted to save lives, not take them. Her past was not the best: she lived as a loner with an abusive mother who gave her deathberries, but in tiny amounts. Along with this, her mother would claw her if she didn't bring home enough food to eat, or if they got caught by other cats or Twolegs. The deathberry-feeding actually worked to Honeypaw's advantage; a quirk of hers is that she likes her fresh-kill with a little deathberry juice. She eventually ran away after her mother nearly killed her after they escaped from a Twoleg and his monster, and found HawkClan. (Ember) :Mentor, Pebblefoot Warriors :Wolfhowl || Male || 47 moons :Wolfhowl dons a beautiful coat that greatly resembles that of some of the wolves who pass by. While most of the wolves have black or gray pelts, there are some who have beautiful golden-brown coats, which is exactly what this eye-catching tom has. It's a pretty golden-brown color, with streaks of darker and lighter golden-brown mixed in. His pelt is completed with icy blue eyes, which seem as though they were outlined with eyeliner. While this tom is usually considered attractive by many, he isn't the best, as far as personality goes. (Ivy) :Ravensky|| Female || 20 moons :Ravensky is a lithe grey she-cat with black tabby markings all over. She has a fluffy white under-belly and mist-blue turquoise eyes. She is brave and confident, and will do anything for her clan. Though most of the time she is pretty calm, and never really loses her temper. She is very very annoyed of most apprentices, though. She wants kits, but she doesn't want to fall in love at all. She HATES when she sees any love or affection towards any cat. Ravensky will do ANYTHING to hunt or battle anytime, and she loves to train. Ravensky especially loves mysteries, and likes the look of paw-prints. Ravensky likes to collect things, mostly feathers. As a kit, she looked up on her father, Bravestar, to do anything but he was too busy to take care of her in EagleClan, so he gave her to HawkClan. (Emerald) Apprentices :Boulderpaw || Male || 8 moons : Queens :Currently none. Kits :Brightkit || Female || 3 moons :Brightkit is a small, fluffy, pale gray she-cat who, just like her father, has legs that slowly fade from gray to white. She always makes sure her fur is well-groomed, but she hates when her mother tries to groom her. Brightkit is very sweet and caring, but she can also be stubborn. She can turn almost anything into an argument when she wants to, but she knows when to back off and stop arguing. (Ivy) ::Daughter of Stonestar and Spottedbreeze Elders :Currently none. Cats Outside the Clan Loners :Currently none. Rogues :Currently none. Kittypets :Currently none. Hawks Chieftain :This position is currently open! Delegate :Dancing Smoke || Female || 30 moons :Dancing Smoke is a Gray Hawk, which explains her small, slender frame. With lean muscles and sleek, glossy feathers, Dancing Smoke may be considered pretty by some. Healers :Currently none. Healer Apprentices :Currently none. Warriors :Currently none. Apprentices :Currently none. Hens :Currently none. Chicks :Currently none. Elders :Currently none. RPG Please remember to sign with four ~'s. ---- (I guess I'll make the starter RP, since I actually feel like writing right now x3) Stretching her wings, a slender gray hawk glanced down from where she perched atop the highest branch on the tree. The river near the camps was swollen, filled with rain water that had fallen only last night. Lifting her head slightly, she scowled when she saw more heavy, dark clouds on the way. Glancing once more at the river, she turned away and easily leaped from branch to branch, quickly making her way down to the cats' camp. Once she was on the lowest branch, Dancing Smoke stretched open her wings and fluttered down, landing in soft grass. Almost everyone was still asleep. No hawks had even come down to receive their orders yet, though a few cats were stretching outside their dens. -- 21:01, October 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Bramblethorn was one of those few cats, and he stretched out his front paws and yawned. "Did you go out for a morning walk, Dancing Smoke?" he asked when he noticed her touching down in the clearing. Ember the TitanMy guardian angel wears a trench coat 04:01, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- "A morning fly, you mean," she replied, her tone formal, as usual, but also friendly. A lot of hawks and cats got on her nerves, but Bramblethorn was one of the few she happened to like. -- 03:46, October 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- The lithe black and white she-cat looked from Bramblethorn to Dancing Smoke. "May I join you two?" Ravensky asked. She looked at the sky. It was a beautiful day, good for a walk. Or a fly, according to the hawk. She got up and said, "Well, shouldn't we be going?" ~Emerald (Talk)~ Category:Roleplay Category:Clans